Alma Gêmea
by Vivi Andromeda
Summary: Songfic: Hermione e Harry estão prestes a se formar, e a garota sofre, por ainda não ter se declarado...


Tá gente, eu sei, eu sei, muitos acham a música brega, mas eu estava na casa da minha mãe, ela começou a ouvir o cd do Fábio Jr, e aí já viu, achei que a música combinava!

É minha primeira fic, então sejam pacientes .

E comentar não dói , vocês podem me ajudar a melhorar V

* * *

**Alma Gêmea **

Hermione estava sentada perto do lago, observando o reflexo da luz na água. Algumas lágrimas mudas rolavam pela face da menina. Ao mesmo tempo que estava feliz com a formatura, tinha uma coisa que a atormentava. Logo iriam embora de Hogwarts, e ela não havia tido coragem de se declarar. E ainda por cima acabara de discutir com seu amor platônico e sabia que a culpa havia sido toda dela mesma. Ele estava lá, conversando tão animado, tão feliz em terminar o colégio, tão cheio de planos para um futuro, onde ela não parecia estar incluída. Sem nem ao mesmo se dar conta, ela já estava gritando, acusando-o de coisas absurdas, apenas para poder extravasar a raiva. Raiva que na verdade, era por ela mesma, por se irritar com ele, por não ter coragem de se declarar, por ter se apaixonado por seu melhor amigo.

_Por você eu tenho feito e faço tudo o que puder_

_Pra que a vida seja mais alegre do que era antes _

Harry chegou perto da amiga devagar, para não fazer barulho.

-Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos! – disse baixo para Hermione.

A menina corou, imaginando o que ele diria se soubesse que seus pensamentos eram sobre ele.

-Oi Harry.

O moreno estendeu para ela um pequeno buquê de flores, recém colhidas por ele mesmo e lhe deu um grande sorriso. Ela ficou muito sem graça, entendendo que ele tentava alegrá-la, mesmo depois dela gritar com ele sem motivo.

_Tem algumas coisas que acontecem_

_Que é você quem tem que resolver _

Observou aquele rosto tão amado, ali, perto dela apesar de tudo. Resolveu tomar uma decisão, finalmente...

_Acho graça quando às vezes louca_

_Você perde a pose e diz, foi sem querer_

-Harry... Desculpe-me sim?- ela olhava envergonhada para o chão.- Não sei o que dá em mim às vezes, a verdade é que, tenho medo de que depois de formados, tudo mude, e nós nos separemos.

Cheio de ternura, Harry a abraçou e repetiu várias vezes:

- Nunca Hermione, nunca.

_Quantas vezes no seu canto em silêncio você busca o meu olhar_

_E me fale sem palavras que me ama_

_Tudo bem ta tudo certo _

Hermione o olhou, feliz com a convicção da resposta dele e mais feliz ainda com o abraço.

Harry observou os olhos castanhos tão brilhantes, e percebeu, pela primeira vez em tantos anos, o sentimento estampado neles. Lembrava agora da voz de Gina, dizendo que ele era cego para nunca ter notado. Queria fazer algo, mostrar para ela que entendia, que retribuía. Mas tinha medo ao mesmo tempo. E se Gina estivesse errada? E se aquele brilho, fosse amizade, carinho, mas não amor?

_De repente você põe a mão por dentro_

_E arranca o mal pela raiz_

_Você sabe como me fazer feliz_

Ele é tão bonito... Seus olhos parecem duas esmeraldas, reluzindo atrás dos óculos... E quando ele sorri... parece que ofusca até o sol... Não posso deixar que este ano se acabe sem dizer isto a ele, posso nunca mais ter outra oportunidade como essa...

Estendeu a mão até aquele rosto bonito, e encostou os lábios nos dele. Por um momento, ele não teve reação, ficou parado, imóvel. Cheia de vergonha, ela já ia se afastar, quando ele correspondeu.

_Carne e unha_

_Alma gêmea_

_Bate o coração_

_As metades da laranja_

_Dois amantes, dois irmãos_

_Duas forças, que se atraem_

_Sonho lindo de viver_

_Estou morrendo de vontade de você_

Um beijo longo, apaixonado, de duas pessoas que esperaram tempo demais para isso. Não saberiam dizer quanto tempo ficaram assim, incapazes de ouvir outra coisa além dos próprios corações e de sentir outra coisa além do outro. Aos poucos, foram se afastando, deixando as testas unidas, sem falar nada. E dizer o quê, se aqueles olhares, aquele beijo disseram tudo? Se amavam, e finalmente, puderam admitir isso um ao outro.

Depois de um sorriso de cumplicidade, eles se beijaram novamente, um beijo que ainda iria se repetir muitas vezes...


End file.
